iuopfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of the Vassal Empire of Kyrona
(Non-Fin) (Non-Sign) 275px Preamble: We, those who swear to the Monarchies of the Imperial Union of Planets and the Empire of Kyrona hereby form our state under these leading figures to be stated and noted. Article I: Citizens of the Empire I. All born within the lands considered to be the Empire of Kyrona are considered a citizen of the Empire, regardless of status within the IUOP unless IUOP law dictates otherwise. II. Those who are born within the Empire but are considered an enemy of the IUOP will be turned over to the state for correct processing. Those seeking asylum from the IUOP within the borders of the Empire will be turned over to the proper authorities. III. Citizens have a right to speak however they wish, worship the Star Mother however they wish, and assembly however they please. Violence is not permitted at a peaceful meeting in any manner of the word. Article II: Abolition of non-mutual Slavery I. Within the borders of the Empire, no citizen or resident shall own slaves that are not on a mutually agreed contract. Those who are a citizen or resident lacking such a contract shall be executed by hanging. II. To obtain a mutual contract, the Imperial Office of Citizens must be contacted for the form. Once the form and each individual contract is received, a license will be provided to the holder. This license shall stand for the duration of the agreed time. Subsection A: Length and Rights Ia. Contracts may not exceed the lifetime of the slave in question, to reach the descendants of the slave. The children of slaves are to be born free under the guidance of the state. IIa. Every year, the contract will be submitted for review. If the slave in question has legal obligations to state that they wish the contract to be terminated, it may be done by an Imperial Court. IIIa. Slaves may sign their rights to the master. If the master breaches this contract, the slave has a legal right to bring charges against the master for freedom, monetary payout, or criminal imprisonment. III. Those who are caught using slaves for sexual means without the proper documentation shall be ripped of all means of sexual production, and tossed into the void to suffer. Article III: The State and Governance I. The Imperial Monarch, to be styled as Emperor or Empress, is the local absolute soverign of the Empire of Kyrona. All non-central state rights granted by the IUOP are vested within the monarch. II. The Monarch shall choose the succession style upon ascention to the throne. The monarch may request the Union House to change succession law during their reign. III. The Monarch is a Vassal Monarch to the Imperial Union of Planets, and their monarchy and state. As such, the Monarchy is a subject of the Star Mother or Star Father. IV. The Monarch may exercise almost absolute authority within their realm and granted with the IUOP. The Union House may speak on matters, but are not an officially constituted body. V. The Monarch may call a council to order within their palace to act as a governing body of the Empire. The council can be of any size, type, and function as they wish. VI. The Monarch is the head of all local armed forces at the Empire's level, as well as the informal head of the Courts. TBC